1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a sheet conveying device that feeds a recording medium, e.g., a sheet, along a conveying path while reducing the occurrence of skewing of the sheet, and relates to an image recording apparatus comprising such a sheet conveying device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet conveying device comprises a feed roller, a feed tray, and a pressing member. The feed roller feeds an uppermost one of sheets from the feed tray while the pressing member presses the uppermost sheet in the tray. This may prevent skewing of the sheet being fed.
A known sheet conveying device used for an image recording apparatus employs a so-called reverse registration in order to correct skewing of a sheet before recording an image on the sheet. The sheet fed by a feed roller from a feed tray and reaching the pair of convey rollers is conveyed back to the feed tray by a predetermined distance in order to align a leading edge of the sheet with respect to the pair of convey rollers.
When a sheet is conveyed back to a feed tray, for the purpose of such reverse registration or other reasons, in a sheet conveying device comprising a member for pressing a sheet in the feed tray, a trailing edge of the sheet conveyed back to the feed tray may collide with the pressing member, resulting in skewing or jamming of the sheet.